This invention relates to a rectifier plant system and more particularly to a signal monitoring arrangement for such a rectifier plant system.
The feeder currents of a rectifier plant system have previously been manually ascertained by a craftsman using portable meters. With the advent of stored program control for rectifier plant systems, it is now feasible to automate the measurement of feeder currents. Because the measuring apparatus adds to the cost of the control system, it is desirable to make the automated feeder current measurement feature an option that can be included with or added to a control system in accord with a customer's desire for features.